


the cutest kitty

by lixyjoy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixyjoy/pseuds/lixyjoy
Summary: Marinette befriends a cute black cat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100
Collections: Adorable





	the cutest kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This is an updated version.

The air is cool tonight. Marinette leans on her balcony’s railing, taking a break from her sketches. There are only a few minutes left before she needs to leave to meet Chat for patrol, so she’s taking the time to meditate and relax.

“ _Meow!”_

Marinette jumps. Looking down, she spies a teeny black cat standing outside the bakery doors and meowing.

“Awww,” she coos. Marinette checks the time. There’s still time before patrol. Maybe she can spend some time with this kitten before her rendezvous with another black cat.

Marinette quickly heads downstairs, passing through the bakery. “Just going on a little walk!” she calls to her parents.

Closing the front door gently, Marinette turns to face the kitten, who has begun backing away. Marinette beckons to the cat invitingly, but it just looks at her warily. As she’s calling, “Here, kitty kitty!” and beckoning at the kitten, Chat Noir passes by overhead en route to patrol. He hears her unsuccessful efforts and lands nearby.

“You know, if you want to catch a black cat, you should use Camembert,” Chat Noir says, leaning on his staff and smiling.

Marinette raises an eyebrow. “Oh, is that so?”

“Takes one to know one.” He grins a bit wider. “Sorry, gotta go. Good luck!”

Marinette laughs and resolves to get some Camembert cheese.

-

The next night, Marinette sees the kitten slinking around the bakery again. She dashes to the fridge, where she’d bought a wheel of Camembert, and brings it outside to the kitten. Pleased with her offering, the kitten lets her pet it and pick it up, and Marinette thinks appreciatively of Chat Noir. On the rooftops, Chat Noir sees Marinette cuddling the black kitty, and his heart goes _thump_.

-

For the next few nights, the kitten returns to Marinette regularly for cheese and pets. Plagg shows up once he hears that Marinette is giving free Camembert to participating black cats, and now Marinette understands why Chat Noir was so confident it would work.

-

Ladybug touches down at the superheroes’ meeting spot and looks around. She watches Chat Noir approaching from a few blocks away, whooping and doing tricks for her benefit once he notices her watching him.

When he lands, Ladybug rolls her eyes. “You’re so over-the-top,” she says, flicking his bell.

“That may be, but you know I’m the cutest cat in this city,” he jokes.

Ladybug smiles. “Actually, I’ve been making friends with the most adorable little black kitten this week, and I think he may have you beat,” she teases.

“Are you sure you don’t mean me?” Chat Noir says. “I’m the most adorable black cat I know.”

“I’m sure. It’s a stray kitten that hangs around my house.”

Chat Noir perks up. “Oh, if you’re trying to befriend a stray, you should definitely feed it Camembert cheese. Black cats love Camembert.”

Ladybug laughs. “I know, silly kitty, you told me already.”

Chat Noir looks confused. “No, I’m pretty sure I didn’t?” he says slowly.

Ladybug realizes her mistake, a look of horror dawning on her face. Chat Noir says tentatively, “….Marinette?”

Ladybug stiffens. “Uh—um—I have to go! Right now! To, um, feed that cat?? Gottagobye!” she yells before zipping away on her yo-yo as fast as she can.

-

Back in her room, Marinette clutches her cat pillow with a death grip. “Tikki! This is a disaster! Chat Noir knows my identity!” she squeaks. “And I just… ran away from him!”

Tikki pats her on the forehead. “It’s okay, Marinette. Everything is going to be okay. Besides, I’m sure Chat Noir understands. It’s a lot to take in.”

Marinette hums an acknowledgement. “This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have been so careless.” Then, after a moment, “Actually, this is all Chat’s fault. If he hadn’t been so helpful, I would never have revealed myself. But I also wouldn’t have made friends with that kitten… hm.” She sits up.

A knock on her skylight gets her attention. Marinette looks up and sees Chat Noir, holding the little black kitten and mouthing “sorry.”

Marinette smiles and invites her two kitties inside.


End file.
